As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In enterprise computing applications having multiple information handling systems, “up time,” or the amount of time an information handling system is powered on and available, of a system is often a critical concern. This concern is often more critical in a modular chassis infrastructure in which a chassis comprises multiple modular information handling systems (sometimes referred to as “nodes”) and down time of a chassis affects many information handling systems. One parameter that affects up time is the availability of sufficient power capacity in a chassis. Under certain fault scenarios, power capacity within a chassis can fall below that needed to power all components in the chassis, which may lead to full chassis shutdown, loss of access to offline nodes, and loss of unsaved data.